


Parents

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: I wrote this for a different ship and changed my mind. This is a very happy AU. Souda’s parents are happily married. No despair.





	Parents

Something I saw on tumblr thought it'd be cute for my OTP. 

\---

"Okay now my mother is a bit, well nosey so don't be too mad please. They’re very fucking embarrassing" Souda explained to his boyfriend Gundam

"Don't worry my dark angel I doubt they will make your face turn red with embarrassment!” Gundam smiled and gave off his signature laugh. 

"Just you wait and see" Souda mumbled as he opened the door.  

They just were walking in as Souda’s mom called out. 

"Welcome home dear! How was your date?!" She asked her som. 

"Mom, we're just friends -" Souda tried to explain but before he could go on she saw Gundam smirking behind Souda in the doorway. 

"Oh, who is that attractive fellow at the doorway? Are they your boyfriend?" She teased her son. She walked forward and ruffled her sons hair. "Don't worry I think he'll be just fine here." She smiled. Souda started blushing and swatted his mother's hand away from his head. 

"NO mom they're just a friend his name is Gundam and like-" Souda was cut off again before he could finish explaining. 

"Well come on in Gundam!" Souda's Dad boasted. "Just seeing if Souda found a nice future spouse!" He gave Souda a wink. 

Gundam chuckled awkwardly while blushing like mad as he walked in and shut the front door. 

Souda looked completely mortified at his parents. "Oh my god. Dad. Just. Stop." He looked at Gundam and grabbed his wrist. "Okay, that's it, we're going to my room!" He pushed Gundam from behind and started walking away. 

"Oh, and Gundam!"

"Yes, ma'am?" He turned around to face Souda's mom. 

She gave him a shit eating grin before saying "Make sure to keep it down, and use protection! I betcha Souda is a screamer." She laughed. Souda Turned fifty shades of red while Gundam tried to contain his laughter. 

"MOTHER!!" Souda screeched. Before he could tell his mom how she shouldn't say that his dad cut in. 

"Also, don't forget wash the sheets afterwards!"

"DAD -" at that moment he was cut off once more “His ring size is-“ 

"OKAY I'M GOING IN MY ROOM!!!" Souda shouted as he slammed the door.  

Once in the room Gundam busted out laughing as Souda belly flopped onto his bed and screamed into one of his pillows. After about 15 seconds he looked up to find Gundam staring at him 

"I'm sorry... Now just be quite and don't raise suspicion. Please" Souda begged. 

"That ‘tis unfortunate, for I was hoping to see if your mother informed me the truth of you being what you mortals say ‘a screamer’." Gundam joked. Souda blushed so and flipped off his lover. 

 

"SHUTTHEFUCKUP HOW ARE YOU SO SHAMELESS" Souda yelled as he threw a pillow at his so called boyfriend who was laughing their head off.


End file.
